<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our New Paradise by Lune706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298774">Our New Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune706/pseuds/Lune706'>Lune706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Ending Downward Spiral [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune706/pseuds/Lune706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeran embraces his new savior and his true feelings slowly in a new setting that he will call his new paradise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Ending Downward Spiral [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our New Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the normal ending of Saeran's route. There are lots of spoilers, angst and gratuitous smut for character development. English is not my first language, but I still have a story to tell, heh. If you're not comfortable with yandere boyfriends, please don't continue.</p><p>After studying Saeran's route a lot, I decided to make this fanfic with my vision on how he is just concealing his true feelings during that normal ending which to me is like a reprise of 707's Bad Ending 2.</p><p>Also I might make or not some corrections on it, it's 4 AM.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't come near these flowers, these are a rare variation of nightshades. I am surprised. This species of Belladonas doesn't seem to be common. I will be done with this soon to start preparing lunch with you, my princess."</p><p>That morning was extremely nice, it was the second week they spent together in this island and it was hard to adjust to their new reality after being under death threats mere days ago. The soothing sounds of waves and the sweet chirping of birds was the only music that could be heard along with the tender irregular scribbling on the paper. Time felt slower, as if he was in a dream. Saeran paused to look at the blue sky, seeing the clouds softly shift as the breeze gently caressed him. But suddenly he felt a freezing sensation on his left cheek that made him flinch.  It startled him, but once he saw her, his uneasiness dissipated completely.</p><p>There she was. His new savior. So beautiful, so bright.</p><p>It was not uncommon having her pulling silly pranks here and there like this, her crystalline laughter was sweeter than anything else he had ever heard. Saeran couldn't think about anything for a comeback this time and smiled. He grabbed the cold glass of hibiscus tea she brought and took a sip from it to savor the sour and sweet notes. Yes, this was reality. He was widely awake, and he could realize that after being startled like this.</p><p>"Were you bored because I am working a lot? I am almost done with my tasks for today."</p><p>"Yes, I am. Attention, I need attention, Ray."</p><p>"Ahaha. What's with the cute talk? You know you have all my attention. Do I have all of yours?"</p><p>Her laughter could be taken as a yes, but he needed to see her nod to be reassured. Everything was peaceful as long as there were no distractions. If she was focused only on him, the air he breathed tasted delicious again. At the same time, he knew it would be disastrous she enough attention to notice about certain thoughts he kept from her. Those were flying around his head like vultures. He looked down at his drawing and she stole a kiss from him.</p><p>"Ray, I decided to make lunch for us myself this time. Just make sure you are done with your work  quickly so we can go to the beach later. You promised you wouldn't make me feel lonely. Remember?"</p><p>His hand touched the spot on his face she kissed as her warmth lingered for a bit. As soon as he heard her footsteps get away, Saeran allowed a deep sigh to leave his mouth. He was relieved now he was alone.</p><p>Yes, he looked happy because this was the future he chose with her. He decided to be part of the RFA, right? Even when this was his only option, he took it. After all, a person with no formal education, job prospects or even enough knowledge and experience about the outside world couldn't get more lucky than that. No one needed to tell him that he was a nobody in this world, he was fully aware of this fact. Who was him to say no to this opportunity the RFA offered? What was the alternative? What could he offer to MC more than running away from his father's influence like criminals? </p><p>Saeran couldn't admit even to himself the realization about this place. He was now hidden in this island that reminded him of Magenta minus the elixir. It was not exactly that he couldn't leave it on his own, but where would he go? He was locked up in a bigger cage that was vast enough for him to breathe. This cage existed just so he was safe with MC.</p><p>Jumin's favor was welcome, and Saeran felt lucky again after he met this new savior. </p><p>The white haired hacker felt he had to be thankful and work to prove his worth again to repay the business man back, but also to keep his own mind busy. He was finally free from hacking as an obligation, he hated it so much; he ran away from the evil woman that used him as a tool his whole life; and he was out of reach from the traitors that only made his trauma worse.  Did it matter that he abandoned them just like that? Remembering Rika's crocodile tears was just a nightmare, it was all manipulations and he needed to break away from those memories sooner or later. He was nothing like those people he despised so much now... he should forget about that woman's pleading face and how she begged not to be abandoned, it reminded him of his pitiful reflection, his own fear of being discarded too. </p><p>He could just look away now he had all he wanted with his new savior, his angel, his princess. MC could vanquish his sadness just like he did with that witch.  The memories he wrote on his diary of cooking cookies with Rika at the cathedral; the first time she  taught him about how seeds became flowers despite his disbelief; the times a compliment of her made him feel worthy; the times she took time to pick clothes specially for him that gave him individuality over the other believers; all of this were just lies to manipulate him, right? All Saeran needed to do was forget about them despite those lies gave Ray a reason to exist back then... they were just painful memories now. Gladly, it was not all worthless, he had to focus on thinking that every single hardship he overcame was just to be right next to MC. She was his only support, not Rika. He paid the price and he got to be next to someone so perfect as her.</p><p> Some of the hibiscus tea spilled on Saeran's white shirt while he took another sip while looking at the sea. He then remembered that stupid redhead and he groaned. Even when he knew that his hatred for him came from brainwashing, it made sense to keep such emotion right now. He had to hate Saeyoung. Saeran should despise him because otherwise he would just be reminded of how much of a failure he was. He was not skilful or strong enough to save Seven that day he worked with the RFA. The younger twin had to repeat to himself that lie: Saeyoung abandoned his little brother and his name to have a better life. That is the truth he needed to cling onto to be able to sleep at night.</p><p>Was Saeyoung alive? Was he healthy and safe? A headache stormed in suddenly and changed the tone of his thoughts.  It shouldn't matter if that redhead is alive! He would be here if he didn't chose V! He could be here if he didn't betray him like that!</p><p>Once he made sure MC was not watching him from afar, Saeran removed his shirt and threw the hibiscus tea away in an outburst of anger, frustrated at his own migraine. He felt overwhelmed by guilt once he revisited those negative emotions he was bottling up. His lips felt dry and craved for the first time that sweet relief he said he didn't need anymore, a taste of the paradise that came in a pretty blue bottle. Back then, the elixir caused him pain but it could soothe him once it made his body feel fuzzy. It was a dangerous drug,  but as he was under its effects, he could forget that feeling of crushing anxiety...<br/>
No...<br/>
No!<br/>
These thoughts shouldn't come into the light. He just needed to look at his new savior again to feel strong.  He shivered in place and tried to collect himself. He should go back smiling and looking happy for that one girl who saved him by believing in his words.  This rage and despair needed to be kept hidden because MC needed Ray. </p><p>That was it. MC fell in love with Ray and this persona had to stay afloat. She shouldn't look at his vulnerable hurtful side again, what he considered his real self. He should keep on being cheerful for her, with her, this headache should go away. He silently picked the broken glass shards and threw them away inside the red-stained shirt along with other trash.  He went back inside to look for a change of clothes and luckily for him, she once again interrupted his thoughts by hopping on his back.</p><p>"You sure like to play hide and seek and strong emotions, MC. Remember that time I asked you if you wanted to be the seeker? It turns out you enjoyed this game more than I expected."</p><p>But then he realized he had an unfamiliar sensation of his back. The fabric that separated them was very thin and silky, this something new was soft and warm, squished right onto his bare back. He blushed thinking about what it could be, but he didn't dare to say anything to someone as precious as MC. Would she leave him if he showed her what he felt? Wasn't it too soon to let himself go? Not long ago he tormented her, he couldn't possibly go further from a hug, a kiss or holding her hand gently without feeling guilty. His headache felt even worse but he concealed it for her.</p><p>He giggled nervously as he continued walking to the bedroom to get a new shirt, carrying her on his back unable to reject her or make advances that could hurt her. She let herself fall on the bed  smiling for him only. Saeran felt once again as if he was floating, all his anxiety vanished when he could see her like that. He turned around and she was wearing just an apron. His eyes widened and he turned away out of being surprised like that while his face and ears turned crimson. </p><p>"What is it? You don't like me?"<br/>
"N-no, I just..."<br/>
"Will you run away from me like that night in the garden?"<br/>
"No, I uhm..."</p><p>He hated himself for a moment thinking that he was making her feel lonely despite he promised he wouldn't do that. Her smile faded away and he felt uneasy. He needed to respond to her advances quickly before she could guess any of his somber thoughts he let blossom in his head not long ago. Ray approached her timidly and kissed her lips softly and whispered "I love you" without even realizing. Her response was a more assertive kiss.  She was indeed bold, intoxicating, welcoming somehow, yet he feared he was reading her in the wrong way. Mint colored hues explored her carefully asking for permission silently, and instantly one of her hands guided his to her tender chest. There was an electric shock running through his body that made him feverish, but he was paralyzed unable to respond.  MC gave him an inviting smile he was not expecting at all, to add to his confusion. He was handing on his remaining sanity as Ray, refraining all impulses.</p><p>"It's alright, Ray. We can take our time if you're not ready."</p><p>She sounded disappointed. This was not acceptable to him, and this voice inside his head pleaded to be the one in control. His mind was hazy and the headache that started earlier made his vision blurry. But this didn't stop "him". Before MC could leave the bed he pulled her wrist and pinned her down to her surprise. She couldn't utter any word as she felt a bite on her neck. Ray was not in control anymore, he was just a mere spectator as he could unleash his own desires. He licked his lips and smiled at her confidently.</p><p>"Are you still calling me Ray? I will need to train you so you become a good girl. You sure are impatient, do you want me that much?"</p><p>His tone, his movements, his whole attitude changed and she was aware of this instantly. However, she didn't fear him, she was sure that he wouldn't harm her as he promised before. His touch was more assertive, but gentle, she was more than happy to let Saeran's fingers discover and caress every inch of her exposed skin. He didn't waste any time to take the control of this situation, it would be just humiliating just letting her have his way with him again, he wanted to show he desired her too. The apron seemed to be useful enough so he pulled it from her to tie her hands on top of her head, right onto the bed frame while sharing a deep passionate kiss. He felt proud of each gasp of air and soft moan that escaped her mouth, he hummed pleased leaving love bites on her neck, on her breasts, on her midriff, on her waist. Her whimpering fueled his curiosity, he was eager to find every single one of her sweet spots that would make her shiver. Her voice trembled while he was busy admiring her legs, leaving a new trail of love bites on the thighs. He was completely enthralled on her body, he felt real as he touched her.</p><p> However, his groin was feeling uncomfortable. He looked down his own legs that were positioned right in the middle of hers. He was not shy about letting her feel his own arousal as a silent compliment, but he was unsure if he could go all the way. She broke the tension by gathering enough courage to speak up.</p><p>"Aren't we going too fast? I was just teasing a bit, y-you were so engrossed in your work and I wanted to surprise you."</p><p>Her voice was weak though, she was completely flushed looking at him in awe while trying to guess his next movement. It felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest but his own response was a cocky smile. Then he kissed her lips, the line under her jaw, her neck until he reached her ear. After playfully nibbling it, he whispered to her.</p><p>"You should take responsibility for your actions, MC."</p><p>Her body flinched in surprise as he decided to explore that new are between her legs. It was also warm and wet. He was tempted to tease her even more, he wanted to ask her if she really meant that she wanted to go slower while her body seemed to be ready. No words could tease her more than the smug look on Saeran's face as he pulled her underwear to one side to relentlessly caress her pleasure. All these sounds she was emitting were new, everything was so exciting. Even when he was in control, she was the one who could shatter his whole world with one single gesture. He knew that.</p><p>"We will take it slow, don't worry, just trust me." </p><p>Impatience was consuming her as she acknowledged she was unable to respond as she was completely surrendered under him, her body squirmed and yearned his touch.</p><p>"I won't do anything you don't want, so tell me what you would like."</p><p>Wasn't it obvious? Even when she had in mind just a little surprise for her new boyfriend, a naughty prank to tease him, but now he wanted all of her and she could reciprocate this feeling.  Before she could answer, she gave in to pleasure when one of his fingers entered her very slowly, even respectfully, yet he was of course enjoying every second of teasing her.</p><p>"It feels really warm. I couldn't imagine it would be like this."</p><p>He kept a secret to himself, he still looked at her as his toy despite not wanting her suffering anymore but he wouldn't dare to call her so. Her reactions were entertaining, but Saeran was growing impatient himself too as he felt this welcoming warmth beckoning his attention and touch. He was attentive of her needs first for his own fear of rejection didn't vanish even when his instincts took over him. While hovering on one hand over her, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his underwear to give himself a moment of relief.  The tip of his member was already anticipating what would happen, throbbing covered in its own  nectar. His confident smile faded as he looked at her with desire, begging to be accepted. She nodded and smiled shyly and that's all he needed but...</p><p>He swallowed his own saliva noticing that the hand that could guide him where he wanted to be was trembling in hesitation. His doubt prevented him from entering her, but he couldn't stop his own cravings. The tip of his cock rubbed timidly on that precious pearl that made his love quiver in pleasure. He breathed deeply as he focused on rubbing the tip of his cock around her clitoris while looking at her reactions closely, her warmth and closeness was enough for him like this. He was now the one that couldn't even smile as he grunted in search for his own release. MC didn't seem to hate this gladly, it was the first time for him to take the lead and he did what seemed right to him for now.</p><p>It looked like his princess was close to her climax so he continued to press his penis right between her folds, rubbing them together, keeping a steady pace. He was allowing himself to become more daring encouraged by the sweet coos escaping the sweet lips of his lover, repeating his name begging for his special attention. Right as he felt her body twitch and tense, he finally gave in to pleasure to spill his seed right onto her swollen pleasure. He untied her hands to fall next to her, still feeling his heartbeat accelerated. She didn't waste a second to lay her head right onto his chest.</p><p>"I never did something like this with anyone, Saeran. You're full of surprises."</p><p>He wasn't expecting this kind of compliment, he just did what he wanted with her and she seemed happy. That was enough for him, possibly his own feelings would encompass with Ray's and they would be able to enter her, but at the moment what he did seemed enough for them, MC included. As he held her, he felt at the top of the world, as if he didn't need anything else.  However, deep down he feared this could  also be that kind of familiar fleeting emotion from the times he would feel in a high place while torment her. He sat on the bed and his smile turned bitter, he needed to apologize once again.</p><p>"MC, I am still sorry for all I did to you. Thank you for letting me become someone who can make you happy. That's all I want to be now."</p><p>"Ray, that's not your fault. It was Rika's fault because she tortured you. But this is the real you. You don't need to apologize because I know you wouldn't harm me."</p><p>She held onto his back softly and her words echoed inside his mind. Was this his real self? Was MC aware of who he was in reality? They barely had some chats, some talks over the phone. The truth to him was that Ray was this persona he created to cope, he was pleasant because that's what Rika wanted of him: a submissive pleasant good child that would listen to her every whim. This persona was charming, sweet, yet manipulative. There was so much MC didn't know yet about Ray. He held her hand on his shoulder. Right as he was about to say something he was interrupted.</p><p>"I left the food on the stove! I hope it's alright! It should be ready so see you at the table!"</p><p>She dashed out of the room with a dress on her hand without realizing about her boyfriend's sudden moment of sincerity. This information was nothing new, it was said in the chatrooms by him and Rika: Ray was created with all the weaknesses to make him disappear one day and feel strong, but he could keep on existing because MC said he was valuable.  Ray wasn't created to last this long, he wasn't supposed to exist outside his purpose.  He was reconsidering his idea of telling MC about this while looking for new clothes to wear. What was he thinking?</p><p>MC didn't know Ray was responsible for a lot of ideas Rika didn't approve but it was so simple to blame his old savior for everything that went wrong. He had once this idea of sending the RFA a private collection of photos V took  to make him look in a negative light. Rika looked more than vulnerable in such positions, she wouldn't like that the RFA looked at her in such ways. The truth was that Ray just wanted to prove to MC that V was not trust-worthy by any means. In the end, he decided not to send the private collection because she believed in his every word from the beginning, it was just enough telling her not to trust V. But if she chose the artist... he would have sent those, he was sure.</p><p>There was another time Ray thought about giving MC the elixir himself to make her his completely. But he desisted from this intention because the sole idea of seeing her in pain made him think that she would leave him. As she flirted back in the chatroom, she was becoming his obsession, anything that could make her change represented a menace. But he just thought about that, even when having her under the effect of the elixir could interfere the special mission Rika had for MC.</p><p>These were just intentions, he didn't really do those. He couldn't be blamed. However...</p><p>Ray provoked this crisis with the Prime Minister in order to distract that redhead. This was done just because Saeyoung was getting in the way, he couldn't seduce MC who would become his savior. She belonged only to him. Ray thought it was a great idea at the moment, MC looked friendly in the chatroom with 707 and that was simply unacceptable.  But he couldn't possibly confess to MC that he provoked this crisis in the RFA out of jealousy since she appreciated them a lot. He remained silent after hearing Jumin say that he would do anything for their security and peace. He couldn't admit it now because they helped him to get this new home. Saeran couldn't confess it was his fault his brother got kidnapped. 

Ray  simply couldn't admit he was broken, he resented the sole idea of admitting he was someone like Rika so all his faults were thrown at her.</p><p>Saeran sat to share with MC the slightly burnt food along with laughter and other small talk. The  tasks he was assigned in the island were even better than he imagined it, he couldn't stop himself from talking about his new friends: these rare beautiful flowers. Everything was fine until MC started to mention some unfamiliar names on the table. A sense of urgency was devouring his brain. But...</p><p>The facade should stay. For the sake of the new paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>